projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrille
is a character from Shining Force EXA. Even though she and Toma are the leading protagonists of the game, they aren't playable at the same time. Rather, the player had to choose one of them to be the bearer of the Shining Force and form a team of two, while the other remained to guard the Geo Fortress from invading forces. At certain times in the plot, the player is forced to use either character specifically. Profile Cyrille is much the opposite of Toma in many ways. While Toma could be considered the "temperamental barbarian boy", Cyrille is the "calm educated girl". Not much is known about her family other than her grandfather, but she received a highly prestigious education when she lived in the Noswald Empire, one of the two factions at war in Shining Force EXA. Thanks to extensive researching and a gifted mind, she mastered the magic arts at a young age and can wield a variety of spells at once, making her quite formidable on the battlefield. It is also not known at what point Toma and Cyrille met before the events of their game began, but she teamed up with him when she learned Toma was seeking the legendary holy sword, Shining Force. She too was seeking it, but for a mysterious reason she kept from the rest of the party. Toma managed to acquire it before she did at the very beginning of the story, and Cyrille remained with him to make sure he understood the responsibilities that came with wielding such a coveted item. Eventually, after many events and clashes with both Emperor Ragnadaam III of Noswald and Queen Riemsianne La Vaes of Fyrlandt, Cyrille revealed her long kept secret to everyone: she too was a Heritor just like Toma. The job of Heritors is to wield the Shining Force and use it to stop the evil god Malxatra. However, there was a problem: Toma and Cyrille were both Heritors and, as such, each of them wielded only half of the full power of Shining Force. In order to fully conquer Malxatra, both Heritors were to fight to the death in order for one Heritor to acquire the other half of the sword, just as previous Heritors had done in the past, because the Shining Force will not leave a person's body unless they die. Before the duel started, Cyrille brought out her half of the Shining Force, which she had kept safely stored in her spell book. Like many things regarding the young mage, it is not known when she acquired her half of the legendary blade, but she had known all along about the destiny of two Heritors dueling to the death; in fact, her only reason for traveling with Toma's team was to get the other half of Shining Force before he did so she wouldn't have to kill anyone. Because she had found the first half of the sword, she was burdened with the destiny of stopping Malxatra the moment she acquired it; in essence, she was trying to avoid following the same tragic path as the past Heritors. Depending on which hero the player chooses to come down to the dungeon where the duel is held, the outcome would be either Toma winning or Cyrille winning. Regardless, the Heritor left behind becomes the actual hero who defeats Malxatra; the Heritor who "won" the duel ends up being controlled as one of the evil god's puppets during the final boss battle, alongside Ragnadaam and Riemsianne. This means that during the Heritor duel, both characters intentionally held back to avoid killing the other. Whether Toma or Cyrille defeats Malxatra, the ending plays out the same as both heroes are reunited and the world is saved. Crosspedia Entry Cyrille is one of the masters of the holy sword Shining Force. Influenced by her historian grandfather, she loves to read books. She rarely shows any emotions and isn't very good at getting along with others, often making her appear cold. In reality, she is a kind and caring girl. Having awoken to the harsh responsibility placed upon her by the holy sword, she was rough on Toma due to his carefree attitude even though he too is a master. However, once she learned that he too has something he wishes to achieve at all costs, she apologized to him. This led to her starting to show more emotions, and at the same time she starts to have feelings for Toma. Gameplay Cyrille first appears in Prologue 4: The Man The Devils Fear and reappears in Chapter 18: Light and Darkness. Cyrille uses a variety of magic from Shining Force EXA, including Inferno, Ice Spike, Spark and Hell Blast. While she mainly uses spells, she is also proficient with crossbows. Attack List Skill List Themes Her theme is "Hope" from Shining Force EXA, the song that normally plays when the party moves forward in the story after discovering a lead. In the international version, she shares this theme with Toma. Project X Zone OST (Shining Force EXA) - Hope|Hope Quotes List of Quotes - Toma & Cyrille Gallery Shining.Force.EXA.full.72013.jpg|Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) Toma Cyril.jpg|Toma & Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) Cyril_image.jpg|Cyrille & Zhirra (Shining Force EXA) Shining_Force_EXA_OP.jpg|Cyrille (Shining Force EXA opening) Cyrille.jpg|Cyrille revealing her half of Shining Force Category:Sega Category:Shining Force EXA Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters